


Appetites

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [27]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fast Food, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Both Kagami and Aomine have big appetites.





	Appetites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 2: Tic-Tac-Toe, for the [prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11858153#cmt11858153): _AoKaga, awkward first times._
> 
> I was laughing when I wrote it, so hopefully this is awkward enough.

Taiga didn't see Aomine that often, not often enough to get sick of playing him (he wondered if he would ever get sick that that -- Aomine was always full of surprises on the court) -- so when they met on the street basketball court on a hot day in the summer, and Aomine challenged him to a best of three series, of course Taiga accepted. 

The heat made his shirt stick to his skin, and glancing over at Aomine, Taiga saw that it was the same with him. In fact, Aomine’s sweat-drenched white t-shirt was practically see-through against his dark skin. Taiga’s mouth went dry.

He wondered if he was getting dehydrated. 

He called for a break to get a cold -- well, a slightly chilly -- sports drink from his bag. Aomine followed him to the bench and stole Taiga’s towel to wipe off his face. “I'm thirsty too,” he said, looking pointedly at Taiga’s drink. 

“You didn't bring your own?” Taiga said.

“Ah? I wasn't planning on playing today. Satsuki conned me into going shopping with her. She let me go when Tetsu said he'd go with her instead.” 

“Is Momoi-san your girlfriend?” 

Aomine made a face. “Don't be gross. It'd be like dating your sister.” 

“I don't have siblings,” Taiga said, getting up. He handed Aomine the half-full bottle and was surprised to see Aomine down it, with no hesitation whatsoever. 

“You get what incest is though, right?” Aomine said, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. He looked at Taiga with hooded eyes, which made Taiga feel weirdly nervous. The grin he gave him was downright filthy. “I have some AVs if you're ever--” 

“Ugh, you pervy weirdo,” Taiga bust out. His face was tomato-red, but it couldn't be helped. “Don't talk to me about that shit.” 

“What teenaged boy doesn't care about porn,” Aomine said, pouting ridiculously. Did he think anyone would be moved by such an expression? “You're the weird one, Kagami.” 

“Shut up. Let's play.” 

*

Aomine won the first two games, but Taiga won the last one. Winning like that was always sweet, and the way Aomine’s gleamed with pleasure, told him that he felt the same way. If Aomine always won in their games, he wouldn't want to play anymore, Taiga knew. 

At the end, though, Aomine draped himself against Taiga’s back and whined that Taiga owed him two ice creams.

“But we weren't playing for anything,” Taiga said, surprised, as they were already walking towards the closest combini. 

“That's what you think,” Aomine said breezily, picking up his pace. They ended up racing to the store, Taiga just behind Aomine. They entered with a loud jangle of bells and the clerk, reading a magazine at register, gave them a sleepy greeting. Aomine headed right to frozen section, while Taiga dawdled nearby. There was a display of condoms near him, and the variety made his head spin. Flavored, ribbed, glow-in-dark, large, jumbo, elephantine. 

He was so absorbed that he jumped when he felt a cold spot against his arm. Aomine was already eating one of his ice creams. “Hurry up and pay,” he said, before he noticed want Taiga had been looking at. “You have plans later, Bakagami? Who’s gonna be stupid enough to have sex with you?” 

“I won the last time,” Taiga reminded him. 

Aomine’s whole face went red. He looked down at his ice creams, already melting in his hands. “I should've picked better,” he muttered. 

“I mean, you don't have to, it's a joke,” Taiga said with a loud, extremely fake laugh. Aomine glared at him. 

“You think I'm scared? Fuck you,” he said, grabbing a random box of condoms from the shelf. “Bring your wallet,” he said, over his shoulder at Taiga.

The clerk barely blinked as they checked out -- Taiga half-heartedly throwing in a bottle of lube in there at the last moment -- and went back to her magazine the moment the machine spat out the receipt. Neither Taiga nor Aomine talked on their way back to Taiga’s apartment. By the time they got there, it was almost dusk, dinner time.

Taiga let Aomine go have a shower while he got dinner ready. He didn't think about the plastic bag of condoms and lube that was still on his kitchen counter. He was almost seventeen after all, he shouldn't be so nervous. Aomine probably wasn't nervous. Aomine probably wasn’t a virgin either. They'd messed around a few times, when hormones and competition got too much, but nothing like this. When Taiga had been younger, Tatsuya had offered to give him a few pointers about sex, but Taiga had declined in horror. How was he going to get sex tips from his brother-rival? 

Alex’s (unprompted) sex advice was relatively simple: no means no, and always use protection. 

The microwave chimed that it was done as soon as Aomine came in from the shower, wearing Taiga’s shirts and nothing else. Taiga was pretty sure he’d swallowed his tongue. Aomine, with a final rub of the towel against his head, took a seat at the counter. “What’s there to eat?” 

“Leftovers,” Taiga said, at Aomine’s frown. He bristled. “You think I’d make a fresh meal in twenty minutes?” 

“I think you could’ve bothered to make me something good, since you’re talking my precious virginity,” Aomine said, helping himself to the noodles. He was too busy eating to notice Taiga’s mouth hanging open. 

Taiga ate a little before he escaped to the bathroom for his shower. 

*

“So what do we do,” Aomine asked, about half-an-hour later. 

“You tell me, you’re the expert,” Taiga said resentfully. They were naked and sitting on his bed, staring at each other. 

“This was your idea,” Aomine pointed out, not entirely unfairly. 

“Fuck,” Taiga muttered. He’d figured that things would just progress naturally. He’d been lusting for Aomine since day one (although that had been pretty easily ignored because Aomine was also extremely annoying) -- but now that he actually had a chance to do something about it, here he was, sitting around like an idiot. “Um, touch me.” 

Aomine put his hand on Taiga’s stomach, which gurgled uncertainly. Taiga felt his face heat up. He hadn’t eaten enough during dinner! Why did stuff like this always happened to him? Aomine began to chuckle, little snorts of laughter that made Taiga either want to cry to join him. 

So, he chose the latter. “I’m still hungry,” he confessed, after he’d stopped. 

Aomine shrugged. “I could eat. Do you wanna go to Maji Burger?” 

Taiga sprang out of bed before Aomine was even finished speaking. “... Yeah,” he said, shimmying back into his underwear and pants. “Let’s go.” 

*

Forty-eight burgers later, Taiga burped, finally satisfied. They walked out of Maji Burger and he wasn’t totally surprised when Aomine pushed him into the nearest alley. He _was_ surprised when Aomine unzipped his pants and stuck his hand down there, pulling out Taiga’s cock and slowly jacking him off, eyes never leaving his. 

Taiga came embarrassingly quickly, all over Aomine’s hand. Aomine wiped off the come against the brick wall and smiled in thanks when Taiga offered him a few napkins from his pocket. 

“I’d kiss you, but your breath smells like burgers. See you around, Kagami,” Aomine said, leaving before Taiga could say anything.

Taiga wobbled out of the alley and walked straight into Kuroko, nearly spilling his vanilla milkshake. 

“Kuroko! What are you doing here?” Taiga said, flustered. 

“You and Aomine-kun get on well,” Kuroko said with a slight smile. “I came to get a shake, of course. You should zip up, Kagami-kun, unless you’d like to be arrested for public indecency.” 


End file.
